Budding NaLu Oneshots
by UnderratedOver
Summary: AUs of all shapes and sizes. Chapter 6: Scariest Lawn Award (ver. 2); Lucy was never one for competitions, but when she saw her neighbor put up a giant inflatable ghost in his front lawn, she just had to retaliate.
1. Over You

Oneshot #1

* * *

 **'Over You'**

 _Summary: In the cold of winter, and in the silence of my own apartment, everything reminds me of you._

* * *

I can't walk around my town like I used to. Parks that used to look warm and inviting are cold and lonely. The trees a barren, leafless work, set aside by the biting temperature. Swing sets creak as metal slides slowly over metal. How long has it been since we last used it?

The lively streets and sidewalks now empty, barren like the trees nearby. Red mailboxes in the summer fade into a dull pink. Cars pass less frequently, people walk in the confines of buildings. It seems I'm not the only one that wants to stay in today.

I can't look around my apartment like I used to. The frames have yet to be removed, though I'm not so sure I want to. The bed a box of memories, one after the other. Just when I think it's done, another comes it's way into my thoughts and I have to fight to stifle a sigh.

Contrary to the outside, everything in my room is pink. Pink sheets, pink curtains, pink lampshade; though I suppose it was all because of you.

My room provides some form of comfort, but the wind outside is as cold as the edges of your heart, and as I open the window by my bed, you blow in. At first, it's soothing. A pleasant feeling overtakes me, before the cold bites down on my skin and I am left to close the window shut. When the time passes, will I be able to open the window again?

The bed a box of memories. How we used to play when there's not much time left to the day, how we used to make wishes and laugh by the light of the stars. A time for just the two of us.

Swing sets, mailboxes, sheets, curtains, lampshades. I can't do anything like I used to, not when everything reminds me of you.

But even so, everything finds its place and leaves, everything finds its place and returns. If I finally smile as if nothing happened, calling out your name won't hurt as much as it does now.

Like a strange flower that blooms between seasons, like the morning star that hangs between days, all of this, someday, will pass.

I believe I'll be over you.

* * *

 **an: just a little something to get this playlist started ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ**

 **song rec: 11:11 by taeyeon**

 **this was originally part of a k-songfic collection but I ran out of steam real quick sorry**

 **All the upcoming fics are supposed to be nalu, but since they're just short little pieces they might not be direct sometimes. but I do have some fluff (or angst) ready ^^**

 **Up next:**

 **Cafe au**

 **College au**

 **Zootopia au**

 **One sided love fic**

 **Hercules au -personal favorite and most likely its own story one day but ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **wedding day fic**


	2. Unexpectedly

Oneshot #2

* * *

 **' _Unexpectedly_ '**

 _Summary: Apparently, 'fuck what the fuck' wasn't a good way to greet your future tutor._

* * *

Natsu never thought he'd get so scared of a single tardy slip. Knowing how many unsigned slips he had stuffed at the back of his locker, anyone else would think the same. That's probably why all the students lounging outside their classrooms watched him with curiosity as the head of pink hair raced down hallway after hallway.

Normally he wouldn't care, but he got two letters from the school that morning; one saying he had one more class to fail before he had to take supplementary classes, and another saying he was one tardy mark away from failing physics. Let's just say that it was the first time Igneel saw Natsu running around the house, trying to find his shoes and put his pants on at the same time.

One more wing left to go and he cursed under his breath- the morning bell had just rung, signaling five minutes till the start of class. He could only pray his teacher was late, or he was fast enough to barely make it in time. The classroom door in mind, he took a sharp turn before smacking face first into a stack of papers.

White sheets flew everywhere as two bodies fell to the floor. Opening his eyes to the white ceiling above him, Natsu sat up. Not a second later, the class bell rung.

"Fuck..."

Eyes glanced over the the girl he had run into. An apology was about to tumble out of his mouth, but was cut off by a hard smack to the head.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Natsu brought his hand up to cradle his head, wincing at the contact. He glared at the blonde girl trying to pick up the papers on the floor.

"What were you thinking?!" She stopped her actions to glare back at him, "you're not supposed to run while turning a corner, you're not supposed to be running around at all!"

She made a sound of annoyance before dropping the stack she picked up to collect the other tests around them, dropping the book she hit him with. Natsu took that moment to look at the girl. She had light, blonde hair that ended just below her shoulders, and big brown eyes. He wondered how he never noticed her around before, but a part of him recognized her pretty eyes and how pretty she looked when she smiled. _How did he know that?_ Maybe she hit a special part in his head.

Before she could notice him staring, he looked down at the papers. He noticed a lot of f's and c's before standing up to pick up the ones that flew farther out. They spent the time picking up papers in silence, the blonde girl arranging them neatly into a stack. After they finished, he picked up the tall stack in her hands and helped her up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "for bumping into you."

She looked him up and down before sighing, shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I should've been more careful turning the corner." Her hand came up to massage her forehead, "it's just, I have to deliver these to the teachers' office, and you're probably already late to class so you should really get going."

At the mention of class, Natsu's ears perked. "No! It's okay! I'll take these there instead." He assured her, giving the stack in his arms a little jump. If he said he was helping someone take _official_ documents to the teachers' office, he couldn't be marked late, right?

"Oh, no, it's okay," she put two hands on the stack, "the sooner I get this there the sooner I can get back to class." She tugged at the papers, but his hold on them tightened.

"Exactly, the sooner we get this there, the sooner we can _both_ get back to class."

The girl sighed, "Look, I know you're just trying to get an excuse so you won't be late, but it's just a tardy slip, no big deal!" His eyes bugged at that. How did she know? Annoyed that his plan was ruined, he pulled the stack of papers out of her hands. "Well, it's _your_ fault I'm late in the first place, might as well help me out here."

" _My_ fault? You would've been late anyway!"

"I was perfectly able to make it in time, thank you very much."

"The morning bell already rang!"

"I would've made it without you bumping into me!"

"Bumping into you?! Last time I checked, _you_ ran into _me_."

 _"ssshhhh"_

They both froze, turning their heads to face an angry professor peeking out a classroom. "You two better stop shouting, or I'm going to have to call the principal."

The two muttered a quick "sorry" as the professor went back inside.

"Just-" the blonde sighed, "fine, we'll take them together, but you have to get to class right after." She gave him a look, and he smiled, ignoring how his brain thought she was absolutely adorable when she was mad, and the small part of him that was happy to spend some more time with her. "See? That wasn't so bad".

Her eye twitched at that, and they both headed for the teachers lounge.

Not more than 20 minutes later, Natsu found himself outside his first period. He rehearsed his lines and responses the entire trip back, and had complete confidence in himself.

Hand on the doorknob, he opened the door just a bit and peeked inside. They were doing calculations; perfect. This was his chance.

The moment he stepped foot into the room, the voice of their professor, a middle aged man with dark orange hair, was heard.

"Dragneel, to the principals office. Now."

"What? Why?" His mind did a final run through of his lines, and he made sure to keep his facial expression in check. The class was looking at him now, glad to have something to entertain them.

"It's 8:27, and class started at 8," Gildarts closed the textbook in his hands and turned to face him, "You're late."

Natsu could hear sniggers from the kids at the back, and could see some giving him sympathetic looks from the corner of his eye. "Sorry Gildarts, but I was helping someone deliver some papers to the teachers lounge, they were pretty heavy."

The professor's eye twitched in irritation; he always hated when students called him by his first name. "Oh we're you? Maybe you can talk to them when you see them in detention for cutting classes-"

"Woah woah, cutting classes? I just told you Gilda-" a glare from the man sent Natsu back a few steps, "-Clive! I just told you, I was helping someone deliver some tests."

"How nice of you, didn't think you had it in you to help anyone." More chuckles from the class. "So let's just say that that's true, and you don't get detention." Natsu cheered, raising his fists in the air. "But you'll still have to get that tardy slip." Hearing that, his heart dropped to the bottom of his chest. "But-"

"Sorry, kid, you know I'd love to let you off on this one," and he did, "but the higher ups are gettin' real strict with this kinda stuff. If they find out I let you go I'm gonna have to face the consequences."

"But-"

"No buts, you'll take supplementary classes with a student tutor after class for the next two months. I'm sure you got the letter." The orange haired professor went back to drawing solutions on the whiteboard, leaving Natsu to gape at him from the door. "Two months?! I never knew it was for two months!"

Gildarts smirked, and without taking a moment off his solution said, "Well then, maybe you should've run faster."

* * *

 **an: wanted to post this separately a long time ago, but there wasn't much nalu here to begin with, and I kinda dropped it before I could actually get to the point. Maybe if people want to see more I'd continue but for now, it's just a part of a oneshot playlist~**

 **I also need a good title for this TT**

 **Next up is either a coffee shop au, a cheer squad au, an angsty one sided love au, an actor au, or a zootopia au... idk I'll post whatever I think you guys will like more**

 **maybe I should put a list at the end of each one so y'all can request the next ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **thanks for reading~**

 **-underratedover**


	3. Infinity

Oneshot #3

* * *

 **'Infinity'**

 _Summary: "How many nights does it take to count the stars?" "Honestly, Lucy, what kind of question is that?"_

* * *

"C'mon Lucy, lets at least take a trip around town!"

"Not right now, Levy. I'm not really feeling it."

"Argh!"

A yell of indignation came from the pixie-haired girl, and she stomped her way to Lucy's apartment window. Said girl was leaning against her bed, in a tangled mess of pillows and bed sheets. She hadn't come out in days, and everyone was getting seriously concerned.

Levy threw open the curtains and unlatched the windows, letting a stream of light illuminate the entire room, a gentle breeze rolling in. Leaning back, she hopped over to pick up the stray pillows on the floor.

"Look," the bluenette sighed, turning to face the person she considered her best friend, "I know Natsu messed you up and all, but seriously, get up."

She roughly tossed the pillows back to her, making her fall ungracefully to her side. She sighed once more seeing as the blonde made no outward attempts to get back up.

"Lucy, c'mon, you have to get over this." Her tone was gentle, consoling. Her shoulders slumped.

Settling herself down in front of the girl, Levy took a hold of her shoulders and sat her upright again, "Why are you still so worked up about this?"

For the first time in a while, the blonde looked Levy in the eye, and she could almost feel the emotion bottled up inside. This certainly wasn't healthy. The bookworm's mind was reeling with solutions, the gears in her brain working themselves, but nothing came up. Nothing would come up if she didn't find out why she was still so upset.

Her eyes were hard, set on getting Lucy back on her feet. She was determined to show Lucy how she didn't need a man to hold her up, and she certainly didn't need a man to bring her down.

"Lucy-"

"-Hey, Levy?"

Lucy's voice cut Levy off. Wide, curious eyes met hers, and she took a hold of both her hands in what was supposed to be an encouraging gesture. "Hm?"

"How many nights does it take to count the stars?"

The question made Levy stop. Count the stars? What was she even talking about? This was seriously messing with her mind.

"Honestly, Lucy, what kind of question is that?" She breathed out, blinking in confusion. "If you're not feeling well, you should've just told m-"

"-Because that's the time it would take to fix my heart"

Cut off again, Levy slumped her shoulders. Rolling her eyes, the bluenette brought Lucy in for a hug. These writers and their cheesy lines. Seriously, who even wrote that?

Lucy, taken aback by the sudden movement, carefully wrapped her thin arms around her friend.

"Hey, I know what we can do."

The blonde looked up, silence broken by the blue-haired mage. "Levy, I told you, I don't want to go ou-"

"-I know, and we aren't," the unwilling look in her friend's eyes made Levy smile in encouragement, "we'll have a little girls night. I'll invite the others over, and we'll have a nice, fun sleepover. How does that sound?"

The light flooding back onto her eyes and the smile slowly working its way into her mouth made Levy inwardly sigh in relief. They both made their way to the kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks for the night to come.

Lucy didn't have the heart to tell her best friend about Natsu, and why she was so upset about it. If only Levy could understand how a person could affect her life so drastically, as drastically as Natsu had changed her life since she left home. He came into her life, and now that he was gone she didn't know what to do. What hurt more than not seeing him at her apartment was seeing him every time she went out. She couldn't bear it.

She knew she would get over it one day, but that was going to take a while. Tonight she would spend time with her closest friends, and it would be the best night she's had in a while.

* * *

 **au: not really nalu, but if there was a chapter 2 it would be full of it**

 **I wrote this a long time ago, and it was supposed to be angsty, then I couldn't take it seriously, so I turned into a crack fic, then I decided to take it seriously again. Yeah- no.**

 **The more I read it the less sense it makes...**

 **What?**

 **But yeah might as well post it ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Sorry 1d fans for ever making fun of you, I understand the music fangirl life now, so this is for you (jk it wasn't really but I'm still sorry)**

 ***updated today bc I'm in a good mood ^^ **it's not everyday you win top social artist the bbmas ;]**

 **secondary crack fic ending:**

 **Lucy didn't have the heart to tell her best friend about Natsu, and why she was so upset about it. If only Levy could understand how a comment could get her so worked up, then maybe she'd tell her. But until Natsu apologized for calling her favorite pajamas tacky, she wasn't going to take it easy on him.**


	4. Open Up

Oneshot #4

* * *

 ** _'Open Up'_**

 _Summary:_ _She was a mystery to him, but maybe she wasn't all that hard to understand. Too bad it was already too late._

* * *

The light from the large glass windows and the sound of chalk hitting the wooden board lulled the Dragneel to a state of drowsiness. The monotonous voice of their last period teacher did nothing to hold the attention of the pink-haired sophomore.

The sun was setting and the board was filling up and Natsu's legs were starting to fall asleep.

As was he.

Like any other day, he would set his head atop his left hand and stare out the window, indifferent to the world around him. He just wanted to go home, to sleep and rest, maybe make some music, browse the Internet. Nothing in his agenda was in any way related to attending classes.

Like any other day, he would look out the window, out onto the tennis court down below, far by the mountain tops, tinted orange by the setting sun.

And like any other day, his view would be so blatantly obstructed by a head of golden hair.

He wasn't exactly sure whether it was golden or merely a light blonde- perhaps the setting sun had an effect on it too- but frankly he couldn't care enough to double-check.

She had always been there, in the seat right next to his. The seat that had always been unoccupied was then constantly filled by a warm presence. Why she switched out her seat in the front row to a seat at the back was a mystery, akin to the one he made himself out to be.

And simply out of spite, or out of the fact that she was as confusing as he thought he was, he was very indifferent to her. Brushing her off whenever she spoke and glancing away whenever she smiled his way.

He merely stared when she greeted him for the very first time. No one ever had the heart- or mind- to greet him before. No one had ever smiled like that to him, no one had ever looked at him for more than just a second.

And maybe it was because he secretly liked the attention, but as time went on, the reserved teenager began to open up.

Now, this was not a sudden change of heart. After all, Natsu was the unnamed king of subtlety. No, this was something that evolved. From looking at her when she greeted him, to nodding his head slightly every time she waved at him.

He never really realized the life flowing back into his eyes until his little sister pointed it out to him one night.

Whether Wendy was simply joking or just wanted to get a jab out of him -something she did quite often so he wouldn't really be surprised- he would be lying if he said he didn't notice it either.

As the weeks went on, nothing had changed as much as he expected it would. The blonde beside him would occasionally peek over at his results whenever they got a test back, not before pouting a bit at her own. She quickly put on a bright smile as she turned to face him.

'Perfect again, Natsu? You really are amazing' She would say, tilting her head to the right and giggling to herself. The way she looked at her own tests though, and the way her smile would falter a bit didn't escape the ever-observant Natsu.

Of course, there was nothing he could do about it, was there? After all, he was only just Natsu.

Little did he know, that Natsu was all Lucy may have needed.

* * *

Another test back, another perfect score, and another faltering smile from the scarf-donned blonde. He had not reacted at all when Lucy had plucked his ripped test from his hands- he hadn't even realized he tore it apart.

Why she constantly wore a red scarf was a mystery to him, again much like the mystery he made himself out to be. Perhaps out of spite again, or out of mere exhaustion, he sat patiently, watching in confusion as the blonde stared at his result, flipping the pieces over like a puzzle.

Mind drifting, he decided to ignore her and look out the window. It had been quite a while since he had taken the time to stare out the window. In the time he had spent watching her instead, he had missed the erection of a building, scaffolding still up. All that time, and he failed to notice the mountain tops now littered with tiny houses.

All his time had been devoted, albeit unnoticed, to the girl sitting beside him. Not out of interest, but out of curiosity, he chastised. He was merely curious, curious as to why she was there and why she was acting so nice to him and why she was still bothering him and didn't she see the only thing she does to him is make him forget?

He didn't know why, but whenever she greeted him or whenever she smiled his way, he forgot who he was. He forgot the fact that no one else treated him like that, that Lucy Heartfilia is the only person to ever notice him. He forgets, and all he knows in those few seconds and in those short, fleeting moments, is that he is a person. He is someone worth befriending, he is worth something more than just a 100, more than a ranking.

Does she do it because she knows he's smart? Does she do it for her own benefit? That he would eventually help her in her studies? Was she using him?

No, the way her eyes light up and the curve of her lips seemed too real, and somehow, somewhere in Natsu's heart, he knows her actions are genuine and true.

And again, perhaps that was just himself speaking. Perhaps he just wanted it to be real, wanted someone to treat him like she treated him. And anyway, what would he know about genuine kindness? All he had ever received were hollow greetings and paper mache smiles, reactions caused only by the numbers and ranking that defined him as a person.

Because who in their right mind would care?

A light tap to his table brought him back to reality. Lucy had tapped his table with the tape canister in her right hand, a crumpled up, taped paper crane in her left. Her smile grew impossibly wider when he took the crane from her hand, slowly, as if afraid it would truly fly away.

Shifting back into her seat, she had grabbed a hold on her own test, flipping it the same way she did to his. Folding the paper and setting the canister back on the table, she worked away at her test, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

Finding the will to finally look away, The pink-haired teen looked down to the paper crane in his hands. Besides the tape and the multiple creases, it did look beautiful, and for once in his time in high school, Natsu let a smile creep it's way onto his face.

So, yes, he admitted it. Natsu Dragneel had opened up his heart to Lucy Heartfilia. He didn't realize it until he smiled a real smile, he didn't realize it until his sister pointed it out him, he didn't realize it until she greeted him for the very first time, he didn't realize it until her bright smile was replaced with a ceramic vase, and blonde hair replaced by pastel flowers.

Natsu didn't realize it until she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW 12 YEAR OLD ME WAS ANGSTYYY¡**

 **this was originally a piece for shinaya (in, like, 2013 or smth), but I changed it, so Natsu is shintaro and Lucy is ayano, but you don't really need to know that to read this. I never got around to posting this, but I found it again and thought wow I actually really like this why did my writing degrade over the years**

 **Anyway**

 **I realized how much it still fit (and by that I mean Wendy could also be Momo) but otherwise it's just this different, ooc, AU. I love those kinds of things, but if you don't and you like that true to character fanfic then that's okay too. I go a bit crazy with these AUs, so if you're following this expect a lot of ooc NaLu and/or a wild au**

 **Up next is either:**

 **Hercules au**

 **Autumn/October setting**

 **Sexual tension setting (but not really maybe)**

 **My secret romance au (omgg)**

 **Alternate story for 'resplendent'**

 **Jose rizal lovers au (see? no sense but I actually wrote way more than I should've for this)**

 **More angst?**

 **Review for what you liked, what you didn't, what you want to see, what you don't. Just- review. I'll need your help for the next ones, so I leave the plot of my future multichap in your hands haha**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	5. Scariest Lawn Award ver 1

Oneshot #5

* * *

 **'Scariest Lawn Award ver. 1'**

 _Summary: "Lucy was never one for competitions, but when she saw her neighbor put up a giant inflatable ghost in his front lawn, she just had to retaliate."_

* * *

Lucy's favorite season was autumn. Well, that was a lie, her favorite season was summer, but autumn came a close second. She loved the colors of the leaves and the perfect weather, and to top it all off, her favorite day ended it all; Halloween. Just looking at her, no one would ever have thought, but there was a room at the top of her house filled with old Halloween decorations that she couldn't wait to strew about.

As she grew up, she went trick or treating less and less. Eventually, after she got older, she stopped altogether. She loved seeing all the little kids come up to her front door, and the smile on their faces as she dropped a handful of candy into their bags made her night even better. She skipped down the street, bags of candy in her hands. It was a few more weeks till Halloween, and she couldn't resist all the candy sales. She was about to turn to her front gate when something in the other house caught her eye. Rather, a giant inflatable ghost laying on the grass across her house caught her eye. She stared at it, albeit in innocent confusion.

She knew the man that lived across her only from seeing him water his grass every now and then, but he was never really one for decorations. As far as she knew, she was the only one that decorated her lawn in their street, save for the occasional pumpkin or two. The ghost rocked back and forth in the wind, and Lucy had to shake herself out of her trance.

She took the steps leading up to her front door, and went about her day, thinking about the odd decorations in the next house.

The next day, as Lucy stirred the spoon around her in her mug, she looked out the window, only to be greeted by a witch standee. Finding it off and, quite frankly, pretty lame, she tried to find a better view. The house across hers now had two front lawn decorations, and that only served to make her more curious. It was only later that day when she was taking her routinely jogs around the neighborhood that she noticed a flyer tacked onto a lamppost. Across the top in big, bold letters was: **ANNUAL LAWN DECORATING COMPETITION**

Curious, Lucy's jogging slowed to a stop right in front of it, where she read the rest of the poster. "A thousand dollars?!" she whispered incredulously, looking around for anyone else to ask. It didn't seem like much, but with the cafe tips growing smaller and smaller each day, she could use the extra cash. Reading it again just to double check, she remembered the giant inflatable ghost and the witch standee. Did he see the poster too? He must have, if he was trying that hard. Did he want the prize money that badly? Jogging back home, she began to smile.

He's gonna have to try a little harder than that.

* * *

 **an: so this was on** **e I was surely going to publish on its own, but I wrote two different plots for it and I don't know which one I like better. This was the second one I did, and the next chapter will be the original scariest lawn. I wrote a handful for both plots anyway, so I though I'd might was well post them to let you guys see a little preview. If you like one more than the other, don't forget to let me know! I'm excited for the rest of either of them ^^**

 **I'll be uploading the second version soon so keep a lookout!**

 **I also switched oneshot 1 with oneshot 2, because I felt that the original first oneshot didn't have enough nalu to be the first so ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **(Also updated in honor of 6/13 my favorite date of all time) (hbd to the Kings~)**


	6. Scariest Lawn Award ver 2

Oneshot #6

* * *

 **'Scariest Lawn Award ver. 2'**

 _Summary: "Lucy was never one for competitions, but when she saw her neighbor put up a giant inflatable ghost in his front lawn, she just had to retaliate."_

* * *

Lucy's favorite season was autumn. Well, that was a lie, her favorite season was summer, but autumn came a close second. She loved the colors of the leaves and the perfect weather, and to top it all off, her favorite day ended it all; Halloween. Just looking at her, no one would ever have thought, but there was a room at the top of her house filled with old Halloween decorations that she couldn't wait to strew about.

As she grew up, she went trick or treating less and less. Eventually, after she got older, she stopped altogether. She loved seeing all the little kids come up to her front door, and the smile on their faces as she dropped a handful of candy into their bags made her night even better.

She skipped down the street, bags of candy in her hands. It was a few more weeks till Halloween, and she couldn't resist all the candy sales. She was about to turn to her front gate when something in the other house caught her eye. Rather, a giant inflatable ghost laying on the grass across her house caught her eye. She stared at it, not used to seeing anything on his lawn since she moved there.

She knew the man that lived across her only from seeing him water his grass every now and then, but he was never really one for decorations. As far as she knew, she was the only one that decorated her lawn in their street, save for the occasional pumpkin or two. The ghost rocked back and forth in the wind, and Lucy had to shake herself out of her trance.

Why did it not sit right in her stomach? Was it because it was so different? Was it because she never saw it before? A part of her didn't believe that, and she began to wonder how bare her lawn looked in comparison.

The next day she set up a realistic zombie statue.

She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it. She was known on the street for having the best decorations, and she couldn't leave her lawn bare when the house across hers put something up. Happy at her newest addition, Lucy patted the dust off her hands and headed back inside, getting cozy on her couch in her living room.

She awoke the next day to a witch standee, set up on the other side of the ghost. Standing behind her living room window, the blonde cocked her head. She pulled up the sleeves of her pink pajamas and got to work bringing decorations downstairs. How did anyone expect her to sit still when her good for nothing neighbor basically waged a war on her! She thought of all the other things she could do as she dragged a string of plastic bats and severed limbs out onto the front lawn.

Stringing it across the roof and laying props everywhere, Lucy nodded in satisfaction. If he was going to wage a war, she was definitely going to fight back.

* * *

 **an: so this was my original idea for the au, and now that I read it again I kinda like it better? But the other one takes into account how much Lucy loves money so, I guess you could say it's more in character... I don't know, I love both of them haha**

 **The rest of the story kinda diverges pretty quickly after the last moments in these previews, so it makes me even more nervous to pick one.**

 **tell me which one you like better! Or want to see more of^^**

 **(also updated in honor of our new logos and branding identity wooh beyond the scene 🎉)**


End file.
